In engines for automotive and similar use, it is important to provide adequate lubrication to all parts of the engine including the crankshaft and all parts connected thereto. It has been known heretofore to provide drilled oil passages from the main bearing journals to the connecting rod journals. For example, the utilization of oil passages in crankshafts is described in Chapter 5 (pages 105 to 133) of a book entitled Automotive Engines, Third Edition, 14th Printing 1967 by Ernest Venk and Walter Billiet and published by the American Technical Society (copy enclosed) which is incorporated herein by reference. In engines utilizing this feature, oil is supplied under pressure to the main bearings and flows through the oil passages to lubricate the connecting rod bearings. Greater pressure is imposed on the bearings and journals during the power and compression strokes than is imposed during the intake and exhaust strokes. Accordingly, it is desirable that an adequate amount of oil be provided to all areas with an extra thickness of oil being provided to the areas of the connecting rod journals subjected to maximum gas pressure load and maximum inertia load and that oil be supplied to each of the connecting rod journals and bearings on a balanced basis so that no area of the crankshaft or the bearings is starved for oil.